Crossing Boundaries
by purplesheep101
Summary: Seresuto Amatsu is the Kazekage's chief advisor. What happens when the bonds of friendship strengthen and the boundaries of professionalism are crossed. GAARA X OC. WARNING RATED MA: CONTAINS SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_She watched curiously from a distant as the young, lone boy, her age with flame red-hair, sat aimlessly on a swing clutching a teddy-bear. He stared at his feet, having not yet noticed her presence. Quietly she crept behind the pitiful sight of him and placed both her small palms on the boys' back and gave a firm push. The boy swung high into the air before jumping off in shock. Facing her, his innocent green eyes grew wide at the strange girl who approached him so casually and flashed him a mesmerising smile, her eyes sparkling in delight. A smile he would enjoy seeing again..._

I sat on a futon in the Kazekage's office, the pen never breaking contact from paper for more than a mere second. We worked more efficiently and effectively together. Piles of paper surrounded me, stacked high like impenetrable walls. I was always loyally by his side as his chief-advisor, as the shadow, there to make him shine brighter than any before him. To be close to him was my reward and I desired to serve no other, only him. He was my superior and friend.

The heat was getting to me; I looked and felt abnormally unprofessional. My normally sleek pony-tail was tied up in a messy bun to cease the irritation it caused when it hung down my neck when attempting to concentrate in such heart. I had abandoned my blazer somewhere after the conclusion of an important meeting during the course of the day, my sleeves were rolled past my elbow and my ribbon hung limp around my neck. My face was completely flushed and I believed my image at the present moment reflected that of someone who had just been banged than an important business official.

At a brief impulse of curiosity I looked up from my paper at mid-pen stoke to sneak a glance at Gaara. He looked exactly as he always did – perfect, but because of it he was so hard to read. I unconsciously frowned slightly at the thought and did not notice Gaara staring back at me till his lips twitched upwards into a semi-awkward smile. My cheeks flushed a record red and I broke the silence, attempting to disguise the fact that I got caught zoning off from my work, though my pen never ceased to stop its continuous motion.

"It's getting late. You should go and get some sleep; I'll finish the rest of the paperwork."

True enough, the clock stroked midnight and its ring echoed loudly through the room.

Gaara seemed to think for a moment. "Seresuto the paperwork can wait till tomorrow; you need your rest as well."

Gaara's hypnotic eyes bored into mine and I couldn't resist. "Ok Gaara, just let me tidy up a bit." I shuffled some papers, trying to tidy the place a bit for the next morning and I slipped several documents neatly into a folder which I clutched in my arms, intending to finish them when I got home.

When I was done I turned around to face Gaara's desk and he was gone. I had thought Gaara had already left but I was proven wrong when I saw that he was waiting for me to finish at the threshold of his office.

"I'll escort you home; it's dangerous to be travelling alone late at night."

I smiled reassuringly almost jokingly at how genuine his words were. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can look after myself long enough to walk down the street."

Gaara didn't seem convinced about something and he silently retained his monotone expression till I sighed, knowing that the argument wasn't leading anywhere.

"Look, Gaara I just don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble; I still find it difficult to sleep." Gaara persisted.

The look I gave him next was full of concern but I reluctantly nodded in agreement. He could be such a gentleman sometimes.

"As you wish, Lord Kazekage." I lavishly bowed, mocking but not out of disrespect, only to mask my emotions which mainly consisted of my excitement.

He held the door for me as I walked out and I felt just a tiny bit special.

"Here, you should have learnt by now that the desert night can be unforgivingly cold." Gaara draped my jacket over my shoulders and I stood shell-shocked momentarily before quickly regaining my composure. Yes, we were friends and I knew he cared about me but he usually wasn't so demonstrative about it.

We walked side-by-side in a comforting silence at a slow and steady pace, our shoulders almost touching and I could feel his body heat radiating from him. The street lights were dim and were glowing a warm orange. He looked very handsome and mysterious as I sneaked glances at him in my peripheral vision.

Gaara walked me all the way to my front door and turned to face me. He was standing so close and I could feel his warm breath lingering tantalisingly on my skin. All I had to do was lean forward and press my lips to his. The sound of his deep voice brought me back from my daze.

"Good night, be safe" was all Gaara said before he left me standing by myself on the front steps of my house. I watched his form fade into the darkness and regretted not asking him if he wanted some hot chocolate or tea for his trouble before I turned around and entered my home.

* * *

_The other children avoided him, persisted in warning her of the dangers of his company but she would always thank them for their concern and continued to meet him. She was different; she saw the loneliness and how misunderstood he was, not the little demon that everyone else thought. She didn't pity him, but instead respected him too much, especially his inner strength. He was always so happy to see her when she came to play even though it went against her father's wishes._

I leaned over the basin of the sink and splashed my heated face with the cool liquid. I lived alone in a small plain house. My father was a horrid man, truly despicable, and I couldn't bear to be in the same room as him, let alone in the same house. I dabbed my face with a small towel and exited the bathroom, flinging my tired body onto my inviting queen-sized bed. I rolled onto my back, yawning and stretching my tense muscles to make myself more comfortable and relaxed. I closed my heavy eyelids and relived the night's events. I couldn't believe Gaara went to the trouble to walk me home. I wonder if he likes me? Of course he likes me; he wouldn't have walked me home otherwise… but does he feel the same way that I do?

This is so frustrating because there is no definite evidence; his intentions could have been purely innocent. Ok, I have to stop dwelling on this or my mind is going to implode. I drifted into the land of dreams.

* * *

_It was time; she knew that that this day was inevitable. Her entire life was planned for her before she even entered this world. She had leave to begin her training, to be the best Chief- Advisor. She stood in front of him, her belongings in a bag on her back, she was yet to break the news to him. _

_She briefly explained the situation that her father planned her entire life and she dared not disobey. Her voice laced with the sadness she kept from her round features. His wide green eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill after his initial shock - the same shock-filled eyes she saw when she had first met him almost a year ago._

_She kissed his cheek sweetly and left, never looking back as she walked up the sand dunes, never really knowing how much he would need her when his uncle would break his heart in just a couple of days. _

The next morning I was in my usual spot on the futon in the office, sipping a strong cup of coffee whilst reading over some completed mission reports. Caffeine was more of a necessity than a guilty pleasure and I had gotten used to the bitter taste a long time ago.

Gaara walked in and I stood up and greeted him.

"I've finished all the paper-work from yesterday, it's all on your desk and someone should be coming to collect it soon, also..."

"You came in early again?" Gaara said in his usual monotone voice, but after spending so much time with him I could have sworn I heard a hint of concern.

"Yes, that's just my job. First one in and last to leave." I smiled warmly, trying to demonstrate that there was no need for concern and attempting to quickly drop the topic.

Gaara approached me and lightly traced his thumb under my eyes.

"You have no dark circles," Gaara stated in his own way of expressing surprise.

I shuddered barely noticeably and shifted my gaze, willing myself not to blush.

"Make-up, it's in the job description to always look perfect and professional," I replied in a casual tone.

"You don't need it."

Gaara's hand dropped back to his side and went to sit in his desk. I was stunned and downed the rest of my coffee in disbelief. Did Gaara really think my appearance was perfect?

Gaara broke my train of thought, "Why?"

"Why what?" I questioned, wondering where this conversation was leading and why Gaara was acting out of the ordinary.

"You're free from your father's grip so why do you stay on the path he chose for you?"

"My decision has nothing to do with my father; he is no longer an influence in my life. This is the life I chose because...because I wanted to help shape a greater village... to be useful to you." The last part was barely a whisper and I doubted Gaara overheard.

"And you have no regrets?"

"Life, especially as a shinobi, is too short for regrets."

* * *

_She had travelled the many different villages since she was but a child, barely five; training not only the art of a shinobi but also in politics. She sat on one of the many roofs of Konoha, her legs dangling dangerously over the edge. Her thoughts dwelled on the sad little boy with wide green eyes, whom she had left almost eight years ago. _

_"How did you find me?"She asked, not needing to look behind her to know who it was._

_"Simple. You have a tendency for enjoy high places"_

_"Hmm..." She brought one leg up to her chest and rested her head on her knee._

_"What's bothering you?" The male shinobi questioned and sat next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and brought her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder._

_"There have been rumours that __**he**__ will be coming to take the chunin exams."_

_"You mean that boy from your childhood?"_

_"Yes, after all these years I'm finally going to see him again, but I don't know what to expect." She turned to face him, pleading for an answer that would distract her._

_"It's destiny."_

_She smiled at her male companion, eyes sparkling at their little inside joke and pecked his lips tenderly. She peered into his eyes through the curtain of her thick eyelashes._

_"I guess you're always right, Neji..."_

_He was staring at her and she felt uncomfortable in his presence; this was not the same Gaara she had left behind all those years ago. She could practically taste the bloodlust in the air surrounding him. The Sand village had finally done it, they'd finally twisted him so far that he had become the very monster they believed he was. But she knew somewhere that her Gaara was still within him. She wasn't sure if he recognised or even remembered her._

_"Are you here to take the Chunin exams, Seresuto?"_

_"No, I was promoted to Chunin a year early. I'm here for diplomacy between the sand and the leaf for the Chunin exams." She smiled a little, attempting to ease the tension. At least he remembered her._

_"How long have you been in the leaf village?"_

_"About 6 months, on and off but I'll be returning to the Sand village as soon as the Chunin exams are over." She said casually and he nodded._

"Seresuto, you have to go with team Kakashi to save Gaara."

"I..I….can't," I replied hesitantly.

"Don't you care about him?" Temari said sternly.

"Don't ever imply that; as much as I want to I can't just go rushing after him. I have to act as a temporary Kazekage to keep the village together. That's what Gaara would want. The safety of the village comes first." The tone of my voice reflected my frustration.

"What if you gave Kankuro and I your emergency powers. We could deal with the council until its safe for us to join you."

"Temari, have I ever told you that you're a genius?"

"Not as much as you should! Does this mean I'm allowed to hug you?"

"Don't push your luck." My tone was light and playful and Temari took that as a message that a quick hug was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't go… you can become a ninja for the hidden leaf village and we can be together."_

_"I'm so sorry Neji, but this path I walk is my destiny, you've always known that."_

_"You can still change your destiny, like I've done. It's never too late."_

_She looked at him, eyes filled with a mixture of heartache and remorse. For a second she couldn't breathe, she was crushing his heart; she could see it in his eyes and could no longer bare the pain._

_"I chose this path and I cannot change it now that my training is complete. If I forsake my village now, I will hunted as a rogue and I doubt your village will protect a stranger."Neji just stood there silently, shocked that he hadn't thought of the consequence to his desperate suggestion._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him lovingly for several seconds then let go reluctantly and kissed his cheek lightly before she turned her back to him._

_"Déjà vu, eh? But this time we may never cross paths again." Her voice broke mid-sentence and tears swelled up in her eyes, "I will always remember you, Neji..." And with that she left him standing alone on the rooftops, never looking back once. _

We had just managed to rescue Gaara from the clutches of the Akatsuki, with the help of team Kakashi and team Gai from our ally village, Konoha.

"Oh god, this is so awkward," I whispered under my breath but Temari heard.

"What's wrong, Seresuto?"

"Ex-boyfriend"

"Where, where?" Temari questioned, gripping my arm, which made me want to shake her off.

"If you let go of me, I'll tell you."

Temari immediately let go and looked expectantly at me. I sighed.

"2 o'clock, but _please_ don't made a big deal out of it."

"Who, Lee?"

"**No**, I like to think I have better taste than that."

"I'm just messing with you; Neji's been sneaking imploring glances at you this whole time."

"Really?" There was a very slight hint of excitement in my voice and looked up to met Neji's pale eyes till Temari elbowed my ribs.

"Don't get too excited now, I think someone has been listening to our conversation" Temari's voice lowered to a whispered at the last part of her sentence.

I frowned and scanned the area till I made eye-contact with Gaara and instantly looked down. Temari was clearly enjoying herself.

"Oh god I hope Neji didn't see that I was lucky enough to know that he doesn't have a grudge against me."

"He did, his frowning at you." Temari stated

I face-palmed "You're not supposed look, please remind me why we're friends?"

"Because someday I will be your sister-in-law" Temari grinned and I scowled.

"C'mon you know you want to, besides you would be good for Gaara's social awkwardness, you already are I can see the difference over the years."

"Please stop talking; you're making the situation more awkward than it should be."

"It's not my fault you got yourself stuck in a love triangle."

"It's not…you know what I'm not even going to argue with you, you're hopeless."

"By the way why haven't you told me about this mysterious ex-boyfriend before?"

I snorted uncharacteristically "You wonder why."

"I'll talk to you later, Neji's coming this way."

"Wait….What! No!" Temari had ran away and left me by myself. I was totally going to kill her later. Whose side was she on, anyway?

"You look well, Seresuto."

I spun around at the familiar voice; up close he was more handsome than I remembered.

"As do you, Neji."

"Wow Neji, is this your girlfriend? She's really pretty."

"No Lee, she's…."

"My little Neji's growing up!" Tears were streaming down Gai's face.

"I shall get a girlfriend too. SAKURA!" Lee stated and ran up to Sakura only to receive a punch in the face.

"You can do it, Lee!" Gai fist-pumped the air.

I stood stunned, not knowing how to react. It made me uncomfortable being referred to as Neji's girlfriend. Neji noticed my discomfort and pulled me away so that we could talk alone. Unfortunately, that made me more awkward because I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Sorry about them, they can be really intense sometimes….all the time."

"It's alright; I'm just not used to so much cheer." I found it hard to meet his eyes when talking to him and my gaze kept shifting to landscape behind him.

Neji lifted my chin to meet his gaze "Seresuto, we used to be so close… now you can barely even look at me."

I brushed his hand away "Sorry, I guess a part of me will always feel guilty for what I did to you."

"Don't worry it's in the past. We were young."

I smiled faintly "Thank you, Neji."

"I see you've achieved your goal… you're a jounin now?"

"Yep, what's your rank?"

"Jounin, too."

"That's great. Maybe we can spar sometime like we used to."

"I'll definitely beat you this time." Neji smirked knowingly.

"I'll like to see you try, I'm faster than I used to be." I said, flashing my own smirk

In my peripheral vision I could see Lee waving frantically at Neji, signally that they needed to leave. Neji sighed and looked a little annoyed, probably because our conversation was being cut short, especially since I had lost my awkwardness around him.

"Bye, write to me. Don't make me beat you up."

"Don't worry I will, bye."

He hugged me and I complied only for old time sake and I smiled genuinely, a rush of warm memories flooding through me.

_"C'mon Neji, if you want to win the chunin exams you have to be stronger than this." She kicked him whilst back-flipping; he was slower than her and took most of the impact but managed to stay on his feet. She swiftly dodged his repeated attacks and retreated from his reach before he could retaliate. They circled around each other, daring each other to make a move. _

_"What's the point of byakugan if you're too slow to react?"_

_He charged at her, aiming for her chakra points but she blocked by grabbing his arm in mid-thrust, knocking the wind out of him with one elbow and flipping him over her back. He collided with the ground and she was instantly upon him, straddling his waist and a kunai at his throat._

_"Clear your head, anger clouds the mind."_

_"You know why I can't win against you? It's because you're distracting."_

_"Wait, what do you mean distracting? I haven't done anything deceitful yet."_

_"Look at the position we're in. Whenever I'm close to you all I can think about is kissing you."_

_She blushed and lowered her kunai so that she could lean over and kiss his lips. Their lips met in a slow kiss when suddenly he pushed her off him by her shoulders and gave quick, concise jabs, successfully blocking most of her chakra thus decreasing her deadly speed. Neji jumped back, creating distance between them and she recovered quickly to her feet._

_"That was a low blow, Neji, but good work."_

_She was more determined than ever to win and he wasn't going to risk being too close to her so he decided to throw a barrage of kunai and shuriken. She ducked, dodged and weaved gracefully through the kunai until she fell to her knees crying out in pain. He dropped his guard completely and ran to where she lay._

_"Seresuto, Seresuto! I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you."_

_"Neji…"_

_Unexpectedly she kicked him hard in the shin and he doubled over in pain. She rushed to her feet, pulled one of his arms backward and pressed her kunai to the curve of his back._

_"I'm your weakness, any enemy won't think twice about exploiting it. Now surrender."_

_"Ok, ok, I surrender… but you know I was telling the truth before."  
"About what, the kissing me or not wanting to hurt me?"_

_"Both."_

_"Well you actually did scratch me with your shuriken, nothing too serious," She said in a dismissive tone._

_Neji gave a worried expression and inspected the wound about three inches above her knee. It was a long gash, not too deep. _

_"You're bleeding."_

_"I can barely feel it." She responded._

_ He got her to sit sidewards on his lap whilst he diligently worked to bandage the cut on her leg and she smiled tenderly at the care and attention he gave her._

* * *

Temari saluted "Good news to report, Gaara couldn't stop staring at you the entire time you were with Neji. I believe he was jealous."

"Temari, whatever it is you're doing, it is not a mission."

"Well, aren't you just a little bit happy?"

"No, you have no proof he was jealous and even if he was, I hate the idea of toying with his or Neji's emotions."

"You think I'd know my own brother better than anyone. If I tell you he's jealous, then he's jealous and you're just too noble for your own good."

There was a prolonged silence between us.

"I'm sorry, Temari… I'm just so frustrated and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's ok, I understand. You just want to gain Gaara's attention without deceit even if it is unintentional."

I smiled softly at her. "I won't repeat this again, but you're such a good friend, thanks for trying to help."

"Hey, I just want to get Gaara hitched and I don't care who. Being you is a bonus."

"Thanks," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Here's an idea, how about you ask him out?"

"Here's an idea, how about _no._" I imitated Temari's tone.

"You're a stubborn mule who's in denial."

"Gaara does _not,_ I repeat, does _not_ like me that way so there's no point asking him."

"Denial!" Temari sang.

"We are just friends."

"You're closest to him. He trusts you completely. There _must _be a reason."

"There is, _we're friends_."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took this long. I had completely forgot to post the last chapter.**

I strode purposely down the corridors, important documents regarding Konoha in hand and I was about to open the door to Gaara's office when I heard the most annoying voice calling me.

"Chief Advisor, Chief Advisor!"

I rolled my eyes and spun around, light on my feet, and saw Matsuri running towards me. Matsuri came to a halt in front of me, panting as she leant forward, arms on her knees and trying to catch her breath before she took repeated, polite bows.

"Hi, Chief Advisor! Is the Lord Kazekage in his office? I have a dire need to speak with him."

I rolled my eyes at the pitiful sight, Matsuri. The very name made my blood boil and strike hatred in my heart. How I wish I could illustrate my superiority with the lecherous blood of Matsuri dripping from the tip of my blade and her limp lifeless body pushed into a ditch.

The bright spark had never noticed her shameless actions or my hostility towards her till now.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you in without an appointment and the Lord Kazekage is very busy at the moment, so I suggest you leave me with your message and will rely it to him if I deem it important enough or _appropriate_." Smiling with sweet fakeness, my tone was dismissive and dripped poison at the last word.

"Excuse me, but..."

"You heard me, you annoying bitch-face. Stop wasting time and oxygen and crawl back to a little place called reality and get a fucking life. _Now_ do you have something to say that is worth the Lord Kazekage's time, or do I have to drag your fucking pathetic, weak ass out of the building and throw you on the fucking street? Please choose the latter because I'm going to fucking enjoy pulverising your disgusting lovesick, teenage schoolgirl face."

My body was tense, cheeks flushed, eyes narrowed into feline shaped slits, fists balled. I could feel that the pressure building from my chakra was dark and great. I was just about ready to rip the next thing that moved into shreds.

Matsuri stood like a vegetable, paralysed in shock and fear. Her face was green and her jaw slack as I smirked dangerously. She cautiously backed away slowly before she turned tail and made a dash for the exit, not bothering to check if I was on her tail.

I stood alone for a few minutes after Matsuri's hastily departure, trying to calm myself down and willing myself not to hunt her down and make her dig her own grave before I ripped her guts out.

I guess years of silent tolerance and pent-up anger is not so good, but I felt great.

I smoothed out my clothes before walking into Gaara's office. As I expected my words to Matsuri were true, Gaara was indeed deep in concentration buried in a pile of paperwork. For a spilt second Gaara looked up at me and the corner of his lips lifted into an ever so slight smile, but as soon as I blinked, it was gone and it made me wonder if it was just my imagination, or if Gaara had heard the entire shameful little temper tantrum. Matsuri may have deserved it, but it was unprofessional and the situation could have been handled much better. I would never admit it out loud but for some reason I might have been a little jealous of Matsuri being close to Gaara, even though I was around him almost all the time.

I approached Gaara at his desk, finally ready to discuss the diplomacy of their ally Konoha after my internal battle. I had started talking to him and I reached over him, not realising my mistake of leaning too close to him till it was too late. I had intended to innocently point out some minute detail about something that doesn't seem so important now. It was has if time had slowed down and a shyness I never knew I had rushed over me and I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear as the result of nervousness. My breasts had aligned with Gaara's gaze. I sensed that he hadn't moved so neither did I; I was too paralysed by my thoughtless actions and my hand absently searched for the document I had originally planned to get, attempting to cover up pretty much everything. My hand found what I was looking for and I cleared my voice and began giving my expert political advice.

Gaara acted as though nothing had happen the entire time and when I was done I hastily departed from Gaara's side to find solace at the other side of the room. I went to put the folder I was holding back on the shelf but realised it needed to go on the very top shelf. Climbing to the top of the ladder, I pushed myself off, gliding to where I needed to be as graceful as I could muster in my current condition. The shelfs weren't made for a girl my height and I was forced to stand on my toes, extending my arm so that I could scarcely slip the folder back in its rightful place, my skirt riding up just enough to see a decent amount of my toned thighs.

Unknown to me at the time, Gaara's gaze had followed me the entire time and there was a very slight blush on his cheeks when he saw my newly exposed skin.

Unexpectedly I stumbled embarrassingly, my hand shooting out to steady myself with my chakra but missed as the ladder suddenly jolted backwards. The ladder fell and me with it, I panicked and gave a small scream. Screaming was not my thing, but I squeezed my eyes shut and awaited my collision with the ground, but it never came. I felt enclosed in warmth, my head rested against something firm and comfortable. When I opened my eyes I realised that I was in the arms of Gaara. He had caught me bridal style.

"You need to be more careful, Seresuto."

"Ok…" I said breathlessly, and mentally scolded herself for not saying something more intelligent and appearing so weak in front of him.

I closed my eyes, feeling safe in his strong arms and inhaling his intoxicating scent which made me crave him. If anyone else had held me like this or had come this close to me, I would have punched them through the walls with enough force to rival Lady Tsunade. Suddenly reality hit me and I realised how much time had ticked by. The truth is I didn't want him ever let me go but I don't want to give into my emotions so easily. It was a basic ninja rule that was drilled into me from a very early age.

"Umm, Gaara... you can put me down now." My voice was croaky as though I had just woken up and my tone was tinged with regret that hopefully wouldn't have been detected.

"Sorry…. I….forgot." His voice barely a whisper, his hands shifted so that he had a greater grip on my waist and my feet gently touched the ground as though he thought I was made out of glass.

I felt the sound of sand crunch beneath my shoes which I found unusual but I was too distracted by Gaara's proximity to delve any deeper. We were standing in front of each other, our bodies only millimetres apart.

"Don't worry about it." I finally managed to make myself sound calm which opposed my thumping heart that pounded loudly against my chest.

I froze when he cupped my chin and stared into my eyes, he looked as if he was having some sort of internal struggle.

"I need you." He said huskily.

"I…uhh..umm…" I blushed a red that would have made a tomato jealous at Gaara's forwardness. I didn't know how to respond; I couldn't tell if he was making a request, a statement or if he had meant something else entirely and that I was over-reacting. Maybe Temari was right; maybe I was in denial.

"I need you." He repeated himself, one arm still around my waist the other lifted my chin and his pupils were dilated so that his green irises were barely recognisable. My voice still hitched in my throat at the unlikelihood of this scenario, my eyes casted down to study his lips, they looked so soft and I wondered what they would taste like. And parallel to the pulling force of a magnet our lips meshed together, I don't think either of us knew who initiated it and neither of us care.

He was clumsy, awkward and inexperienced and a little nervous because of it but I went slow with him so as not to overwhelm him and schooled him to copy the way I moved my lips. The kiss was sweet and to me; he tasted like heaven, it was the only word I could think of in the heat of the moment. All I could think about was him and I'm sure he felt likewise. My fingers reached up to where he was cupping my chin and I gently took his hand, moving it to my waist where his other hand was. I then snaked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Things escalated quickly from there. As Gaara's skills improved the kiss grew more heated, passionate and lustful as we craved more of each other. I found my blazer too constrictive for my liking and shrugged it off with the help of Gaara.

My fingers ran through and played with the ends of his hair as he tugged my shirt from my skirt, slipped his hands beneath and onto my bare waist. I shivered in delight at his hot hands on my cool bare skin, knowing he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I unwillingly broke the kiss, wheezing for oxygen, and looked up to see that Gaara was in the same position.

"You have a nice sweet scent. Cherry blossoms…" He inhaled and exhaled hotly near my neck and I replied by smiling seductively.

I tilted my head to the side, provoking Gaara with the sight of my bare neck. He planted a chaste kiss at the base and a small sigh of pleasure escaped my lips.

His hand reached up and pulled the tie that bound my hair. My golden brown locks fell elegantly around my shoulders and framed my petite face. He hadn't seen me with my hair down in years but the length was much longer now and he could not pull himself away to gaze at everything other than me.

Our lips met again, the second kiss more feverous and lustful than the last. Gaara's rigid and conservative manner had already seeped away and every second we exchanged hot, passionate kisses. He grew more bold and daring with his actions. In need for more passion he slipped his hot, wet tongue past my parted lips, ventured into my mouth and massaged my tongue with his own. I had no desire to fight for dominance; I was hypnotised by this side of him. It was completely sexy and turned me on.

Gaara was so sexually frustrated that he forgot about his awkwardness and let his male instincts take over. He desire and horniness was obvious and in one swift motion, Gaara swiped his arm across the desk, shoving the stacks of paperwork to the floor. I stood immobilised whilst Gaara lifted me up by the waist and sat me on the cleared surface. He caressed the soft skin of my inner thighs and teased the hem-line of my pencil skirt before he pushed my skirt up so high that it gathered around my hips, all the while bringing himself closer to me so that my long legs straddled him on either side. I moaned quietly as I felt his clothed hardened erection probe me.

Hesitation laced my voice. "What about the documents?"

"Leave them." There was something dark in his voice. It was dominant and completely alluring, and those lovely turquoise orbs staring into my own light green, hazel ones were full of lust.

I inched closer to him and I felt his hands travel up my stomach and lingered over the curve of my breasts, then back down to where he gripped the hem of my blouse and pulled it over my head and threw it somewhere on the floor. A cold breeze hit my bare skin and I shivered. Gaara's cloudy eyes were filled with lust and were fixated on my body which was toned to perfection thanks to years of training. I pressed my body back against Gaara's to keep myself warm but that made him focus on my breasts. Gaara's hands crept up my back and fiddled with the clasp of my bra, struggling to take it off. Eventually he got so frustrated that he growled and ripped it open, effectively breaking my favourite red lace bra.

I held my bra in-place with one arm and began to protest, "Gaara...!"

"I'll buy you a new one." He stated, his eyes never leaving mine.

The intensity and hunger of his gaze was so great that I thought he was mind-fucking me. I moaned at the idea, my nether region bloomed with arousal and Gaara slipped the straps of my bra off my shoulders whilst his slender fingers stroked my skin.

Gaara peeled by bra off and my hands instinctively went to cover them but he was faster and grabbed me by my wrists. His dark eyes locked onto mine momentarily before I glanced away. I felt a mixture of overwhelming shyness and vulnerability under Gaara's blatant stare. His thoughts have always been hard to read. Now was no different and the blush in my cheeks and my panting betrayed my usual calm composure.

Defeated, I didn't resist and he let go of my wrists, his thumbs ran across my sensitive nipples and rolled them between his fingers. I arched by back involuntary, craving more of his touch, eyes half-lidded. Gaara was acting based on my reaction and continued to tease me, sucking, nibbling and massaging my breasts as I moaned helplessly. When Gaara stopped I made quick work of the clothes on his upper body and revealed an unblemished torso, chiselled to perfection. I gaped at him and I pressed my body against his bare sculpted upper body, feeling his broad shoulders before my arms went back around his neck. Our bruised lips established contact yet again.

Gaara roughly grabbed me and my back made contact with hard wood, my waist-length hair fanned around me. His muscular form hovered tantalisingly close to my own, broad arms caged me in beneath him. Our lips never breaking contact, his touch, his scent, his taste was addictive, like my own personal drug. I entwined my finger into his silky fire-red locks and his hands travelled everywhere on my body. Gaara groaned softly and I pulled him as close as possible to my own form. Our bodies melded into one. Gaara seemed to approve has he responded with erotic intensity.

I kicked my shoes off and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my whole body leant against his strong frame, taking in his body heat hungrily. Breaking the kiss, I flipped him over, straddling him and I pecked his lips before I placed butterfly kisses along his jawline, making my way down his neck then collarbone and toned chest. He moaned shamelessly at my every touch. My nails lightly traced his muscular chest. "Don't think… just act, follow your primal instinct…" I whispered hotly, my lips almost touching his ear. I erotically ground into him and he gave a throaty growl before he pinned me roughly to the desk.

Gaara slipped my skirt down my hips and touched me through the layer of my damp flimsy panties, earning himself a long moan from me. His fingers hooked onto my panties; he slowly pulled them down my legs and I kicked them off before I took in a sharp breath when cool air hit my wet flower.

I lay naked beneath him, immobilised with need and desire. I rolled my hips, grinding against him, feeling the pleasurable friction. Wanting to feel more of him and I helped him pull down his pants and boxers in one go. His member was huge and I needed him to take me then and there.

"Please…" I begged and spread my legs wide.

He positioned his protruding tip at my weeping entrance and I clung to his neck, bracing myself for pain. Gaara impaled hard into me out of desire and I flinched, which wasn't unnoticed by Gaara.

"Are you alright?"

I caressed his cheek and nodded, schooling my facial features from pain as to keep Gaara from worrying.

Gaara grunted, my walls were already tight around his length and it was most likely painful for him to keep still but I knew he didn't want to hurt me.

"You can move now."

He pulled out slowly and re-entered. My pain was replaced by immense pleasure

"Gaara, faster!"

Gaara's sped up and began thrusting relentlessly into me. I arched my back and my nails dug into the skin of his back. His hands were on my hips, bringing me closer and angling me so that his long shaft delved deeper within me. I felt him hit my sweet spot repeatedly and I cried out in overwhelming pleasure.

"Ahhhh!"

I began having spasms when he started to pulsate inside me and my inner walls tightened even more around his thick length.

"SERESUTO!"

He came and white-hot seeds shot deep within me, causing an orgasm of my own.

"GAA-AH" I screamed.

We stayed together for a few minutes in a state of pure bliss, riding the ecstasy of our orgasm before he slowly pulled out and dismounted me and I instantly missed the feeling of him inside me. Gaara fell beside me, exhausted, and I crawled onto him, curling up in his chest and his arm snaked around my waist.

Neither of us moved, taking in the moment of peace, my head resting on his chest and his buried in the crook of my neck.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have noticed the sand under the ladder and make the connection?" Playfulness laced my words.

"I caught you, didn't I?"

I raised my eyebrows and began to protest about my impending safety but I was silenced.

"Shall I talk about Matsuri?"

"Never mention that name in my presence again." I stated hastily.

He chuckled ever so lightly and kissed the top of my head

"Promise to never leave my side."

"I won't as long as you don't. I want to stay with you more than anything."


End file.
